Bezelb
Bezelb appeared in 2016 TV series called Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA. Bezelb (ベゼルブ Bezerubu) are Kaiju that appear in Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA. They served the Alien Wraith scientist Dr. Psychi, who in turn resonated with their ruler Queen Bezelb. The children to Queen Bezelb, they were represented as darkness to the War God's light and was meant to be defensive systems of the Tree of Life should intelligences becomes nuisance to the universe, until they defected and contemplate to destroy said tree. Now led by Psychi, their mission is to spread to the entire universe and infect any being in their sight, doing so to empower Queen Bezelb's Kugutsu. One single Bezelb was on Planet Rurin, who infect a pair of Rurin natives known as Morks into fighting each others before the intervention of Gai and Juggler. After said Bezelb killed its victims, Gai transformed into Ultraman Orb where he first had the difficulty of fighting said monster until he managed to defeat it in his second fight, marking it as his first kill. On Zain, a swarm of Bezelbs participated in fighting against the intruders, as well as Ultraman Orb and Dyna before they left with Psychi's ship. As the ship arrived on Kanon, the Bezelbs infected Vakishim and Verokron as part of their ranks to join them in the raid, provoking Amate to transform into the War God. Smaller platoon of Bezelbs are shown fighting against Kanon's defense army, with one successfully killed Micott and provoked Juggler's first transformation into a Majin, leading to the destruction of the Tree of Life. The troop retreated to Psychi's ship and arrived on Earth, where one of them kidnapped Shohei before Orb rescued him. Two other giant Bezelbs had also fought against the Earth Ultramen Gaia and Agul before an entire army gathered to protect the Tree of Life under Psychi's orders. After the Queen successfully infect and turned the War God into a Kugutsu bomb, the Bezelbs protected her by successfully incapacitating resistances of their campaign. They soon participated in the final battle, now lead by Psyqueen to fight the Ultra Warriors and destroy the Tree of Life. Following Queen Bezelb's death, the Bezelbs are nowhere to be seen afterwards, with the race presumed to be extinct. Makoto Aizen (Cereza) summons Bezelb using his Gyro to cause destruction in Ayaka City. However, this was all just a setup so that he could transform into Ultraman Orb Dark and defeat it, and improve his public image. Unfortunately for him, Rosso and Blu show up and defeat the Bezelb using a combination of their powers before Orb Dark is able to, upsetting him. Powers and Abilities * Wings: Bezelbs possess a pair of wings which allow them to fly. * Burrowing: Bezelbs can tunnel underground, which is also ideal for ambush. * Arm Blades: Bezelbs have long blades perturbing from their forearms. * Tail Stinger: The Bezelb have stingers on their tails that they use to inject the Kugutsu. ** Kugutsu (クグツ): Poisons that the Bezelbs carry in their extendable, scorpion-like tails, which is their main weapon. Once injected, the victims would be subdued into fighting against each other or manipulated under their own will. The only cure for it seems to a seed from the tree of life of Planet Kanon. Even Ultraman Cosmos' Full Moon Rect does not work well on it, only removing their trance instead of the poison. *** Manipulation: Through the Kugutsu, the Bezelbs can control their victims. Some were able to retain their mind, such as Juggler despite lacking total control over his action. * Bomber Inferno (ボンバーインフェルノ Bonbā Inferuno): Bezelbs can launch a destructive spheres of energy from between their pincers. On occasional, it is strong enough to leave the Ultras untransformed back into their hosts. * Red Lightning Ray: Bezelbs are capable of firing a red lightning ray out of the point on their head. * Energy Ropes: Smaller Bezelbs demonstrated the ability to unleash energy ropes, doing so under Psychi's orders to grab the Tree of Life's fruit before the War God eliminated them. Category:Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Category:Insects Category:Flying Creatures Category:Poisonous Creatures Category:Electric Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2016 Category:Ultraman Universe